Obotchaman
Obotchaman (オボッチャマン) is an android built by Dr. Mashirito using the plans for Arale Norimaki, but male. The house he lives in used to be Suppaman's house. Obotchaman took it without permission because it was empty, subsequently Suppaman had to live in a tent. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Initially dubbed "Caramelman #4", Dr. Mashirito tells him that Arale wants to take over the world and he has to destroy her. He tries repetitively to destroy her, but he can not because she is super cute to him and she does not seem evil. Later, he figures Senbei Norimaki created her, so he must be evil and goes for him. At that exact time Dr. Mashirito disguises himself as Senbei. So Obotchaman hits Dr. Mashirito and Dr. Mashirito abandons Obotchaman. He later becomes a love interest for Arale. In fact, in a "future" visit causes the two of them to get married and a (robotic) baby made by Senbei. In the final round of the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament, Obotchaman put on a wig similar to Arale's hair and pretends to be her. He steps into the fight while Dr. Mashirito is laughing with victory. Mashirito is surprised to "Arale" again. Obotchaman kills Dr. Mashirito with a N'cha Cannon, reducing his full cyborg Caramel Man 009 body to nothing but a bolt. ''Dragon Ball'' Obotchaman is first seen in Dragon Ball when school let the kids out for spring break. At Coffee Pot, he is seen talking to Akane about how he was going to get a part-time job to feed his cats over spring break. When General Blue showed up in Penguin Village, Obotchaman fixed his car that was stolen from Suppaman. Obotchaman happened to be Blue's "type", but the FUNimation Dub changed it to Blue believing that Obotchaman was his long lost brother Samuel, possibly to avoid implications of pedophilia and homosexuality. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake, Obotchaman looks pretty much the same like his original self, but his overalls straps are yellow instead of blue, his glasses are thicker and his gloves are orange. Relationship Romance * [[Arale Norimaki|'Arale']]: Obotchaman is clearly in love with Arale, and as the series progresses he tries to confess his feelings, in spite of their differences they are very good friends, It could even be said to be best friends, though Obotchaman feels more than friendship for her, meanwhile she is not aware of his feelings for her, but it seems to have feelings for fellow, and often he calls it "Obochiman-kun". In the future is that they are married and have a baby robot built by Dr. Senbei. Friends * [[Tsukutsun Tsun|'Tsukutsun Tsun']]: Obotchaman met Tsukutsun when he asked directions to get to the Norimaki's house, in Heart Pounding Tonight It tsukutsun the suspicion that could have a romantic interest in Arale, and because of this he gets jealous, however this does solved when told that she is not the girl you like but another (Akane) and Obotchaman is happy because of this, It is also Tskutsun who helps Obotchaman to enter school, and is also the most tolerant behavior, as with Arale. Because to Tsukutsun's feelings for Akane, he seems to understand how it feels Obotchaman, and they seem to share those feelings with Taro as shown in Donbe's Mischievous Matchmaking. In Dr. Slump (Remake) Tsukutsun it tends occasionally an emotional support to be Obotchaman when it comes to be Obotchaman Arale. * [[Taro Soramame|'Taro Soramame']]: Taro shows to be good friends with Obotchaman, due to feelings of Taro by Tsururin, they usually understood with Tsukutsun, as shown in Donbei's Mischievous Matchmaking, there are also times where Taro can provide some tips to Obotchaman when it comes to Arale. * [[Peasuke Soramame|'Peasuke Soramame']]: generally they have little interaction but seem to be good friends Others * [[Senbei Norimaki|'Senbei Norimaki']]: In the beginning Obotchaman saw Senbei as an enemy, because it was he who built Arale, but as the series progresses clearly going towards developing more confidence, it is also the one who gives the robot vitamin A, that Obotchaman needs. Rivals or Enemies * Dr. Mashirito: Video game appearances Obotchaman appears as a support character in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Jump Ultimate Stars, and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers. He also appears in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact and Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. Voice actors * 1980's Series - Mitsuko Horie * 1997 Series - Motoko Kumai Trivia *Obotchaman's hair is based on Astro Boy's hair. Obotchaman's hair is probably like this because Akira Toriyama admires Osamu Tezuka's Astro Boy. *In one episode, when Tsukutsun Tsun turns into a tiger, he touches Obotchaman to turn back into a human. It is rather strange, due to the fact Obotchaman is an android, not an actual human boy * .He has simititudes with gohan and Chi-chi of Dragon Ball: his personality is like as a kid gohan, plus he is also very smart, but as chi-chi is in the fact that he is in love with the protagnist and dreams with marrying and having happy life with arale even as children, just as chi-chi with goku * Is curious that Dr. Mashirito have created a good-hearted robot instead of one evil as the others, although this may be because unlike the other caramel mans, Obotchaman was Built with plans Arale the which it makes possessing mind and heart Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robotic Characters Category:Caramel Men Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Major Characters Category:Parents Category:Norimaki Family